HANNIBAL: Aftermath
by FruityWizard
Summary: Set after film version of Hannibal. Clarice faces charges and possible termination because of her actions while suspended, as well as accusations of romance with Dr. Lecter. Rated T for language, gore, and possible future sexual encounters.


**DISCLAIMER:** _The characters featured inside this stroy are the intellectual property of Thomas Harris. I do not own these characters. No infringment was intended._

**Chapter 1**

It has been three days since Speical Agent Clarice Starling witnessed Paul Krendler's grisley death. Clarice was ordered by FBI Director Noonan to file a report of the events of July 4 at Paul Krendler's lake house, Clarice knew that it would have to wait, she had bigger things to worry about. She visited the hospital where the physician looked at her sutured shoulder.

"Well Miss Starling, who did you say stitched you up?"

"Someone I know."

"Well, this someone has done one of the best sutures I've seen in a while, I'll tell you that much! Is this person trained in the surgical field?"

"Yes he is."

"Oh really? What's his name?"

"He's not a surgeon." She answered simply._"Hey doc, I got stitched up by Hannibal the Cannibal". _Yeah right, like she'd attempt to explain that to him.

"Ahh", the physician said absorbed in the sight of the suture on her shoulder. "Well, come back in a few weeks, we'll get those lovely stitches removed."

Clarice made an appointment with the receptionist and went back home to change. She had an appointment with Director Noonan about her actions during suspension. She knew it wouldn't be smooth from here on out.

------------------------------

Clarice feels claustrophobic in the plain room, the chair she sits in is sticky and uncomfortable. She is dressed in stockings and a cream colored suit, her hair is tied back in a bun. FBI Director Noonan is looking at a booklet, his reading glasses balancing on the tip of his nose. There are nine other FBI agents flanking him. All of them have stinging expressions on their faces, like they believed that Clarice was lying. Moments pass before Noonan tosses it to the table and looks up at Clarice.

"You're sure that's how it happened?" He asks her, almost accusingly.

"That's my report, every word."

There was a pause before Noonan spoke.

"Clarice, are you aware that we have been discussing possible termination?"

"Under what charges?" Clarice asked.

"Unauthorized activity under suspension."

"Director Noonan, may I speak freely?"

He hesitated before nodding. "Before you make your decision, I just would like for you to consider the fact that I attempted to apprehend Dr. Lecter, but failed to do so because of I was injured and in a drugged state. I also attempted to save Mr. Krendler, however failed because of the same reason. And I also suspect that the false charges of me having an inappropriate relationship with Dr. Lecter may influence your decision. So I would also like to hear any suspicions that you may have before you make your decision."

Noonan looked to the other members before turning to Clarice again.

"Do you have any personal material from Dr. Lecter other then the items that we already know about?"

"No, the dress and the shoes are the only thing that I have received from him since the post card that Mr. Krendler claimed to have found in my office."

Noonan tilted his head slightly in understanding, but Clarice got the feeling that he didn't believe her.

"Check my office and my apartment if you'd like." She said aggressively. Those twenty prying eyes felt like bees.

Another Agent spoke. "Agent Starling, What else do you remember from the night of July the 4th?"

"Not much, as I said, my experience with that night was blurred because of the morphine that Dr. Lecter had administered to me."

The agent spoke again. "Did Dr. Lecter threaten you or harm you in anyway?"

"No. Not that I can remember."

"Did he touch you?"

"No he didn't, not that I can remember. I was unconscious for most of that day and into the evening."

"But you awoke in different clothes in which you lost consciousness in?"

"Yes."

"So you admit that he did touch you."

"He changed my clothes while I was unconscious, I don't know if he touched me. However, knowing what I know about him, I doubt that he did. Dr. Lecter is not impulsive when it comes to sexual opportunity, he would consider it rude to touch a woman without permission."

Several of the agents let out a muffled laugh, Clarice boldly ignored.

"You said that you struggled in the kitchen with him. Did he threaten you then?"

"No. He simply pinned me against the refrigerator to incapacitate me, he did however bare his teeth at me, but he did not bite."

"Isn't that considered a threat Miss Starling?"

Clarice hesitated before shaking her head. "I don't believe it was. It's hard to tell with him, but I don't believe that he ever intended to bite me."

In truth she didn't consider it a threat. She had an odd feeling that wanting to bite her was not intended as a threat, but rather as a means of sexual attraction. As much as she knew she should share this with the board, she wouldn't. It was a private thing, something that they wouldn't understand no matter how many times she explained it.

"Did Mr. Krendler say anything to you before Dr. Lecter exposed his brain?"

"He talked to me about several things. He mentioned his promotion to Congress. Amongst the usual Paul Krendler subjects, if I may be frank."

"Did Dr. Lecter participate in consuming the brain of Mr. Krendler?"

"No. Not that I can recall."

"Did he offer you any?"

"No, he didn't. He did offer me some broth though."

"Did you drink the broth?"

"No, I didn't."

The memory sickened her. Luckily the Agent changed the subject slightly. "Now, with Mr. Verger, when did you discover that he was attempting to capture Dr. Lecter for personal revenge?"

"When I contacted the Inspector Rinaldo Pazzi to thank him for sending us the tape of the perfume shop. Inspector Pazzi was going to capture Dr. Lecter to gain money and recognition for doing so. Pazzi was killed by Dr. Lecter of course."

"Did he say anything else to you?"

"No, he told me he was late for an important appointment and that he had to go."

"Do you know how inspector Pazzi gained access to our online database?"

"Yes, I looked through our record of personelle here at the Bureau, and I discovered that Inspector Pazzi had done some courses with the FBI about in August of 1995, he used his username and password to access the private Vicap files on Dr. Lecter."

There was a pause before Noonan spoke. "Thank you Starling, we will recess. You will return here at 1400 hrs, where we will decide what to do with the charges against you."

"Yes sir." Clarice said.

The room erupted in a shuffle and Clarice exited the room. Ardelia was waiting for her outside. She almost sprang up from her slumped position. "So...?"

"At 1400, I'll know. This place is stuffy and I'm hungry, let's go down town and get lunch."

Ardelia smiled and the two best friends walked down the stairs to the parking lot.


End file.
